


Priceless

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, Light BDSM, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Puppy Play, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy meets one of Harry & Merlin's past lovers while out on a date. It makes him rethink what he brings to the relationship...and Harry and Merlin decide to show him just how worthy he is.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 24
Kudos: 182





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killingmeisso2yrsago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmeisso2yrsago/gifts).



> So, I asked for sex prompts to get my naughty writing juices flowing. Killingmeisso2yrsago gave me a good idea where instead of Merlahad being jealous of Eggsy getting attention, THEY get the attention and he gets jealous, and they reassure him in the bedroom. Of course I took a SEX prompt and gave it like 3000 words of emotion & feels with the sex.
> 
> In one of the other stories in this universe Eggsy asks Merlin about past thirds and what kinks they enjoyed. I mentioned a Gregory, who enjoyed being paddled. In my mind Gregory is fancast as Ralph Fiennes.

“I gotta question,” Eggsy says as they all blink against the afternoon sun. “If you think James Bond is shit, why did we just go see a James Bond movie?”

“Because they are entertaining,” Harry says. “It is amusing to pick out all the flaws.”

“You almost got us kicked out because you wouldn’t shut up,” Eggsy points out. “Was fucking embarrassing!”

“I was quiet,” Merlin points out.

“Only cuz you was probably using your glasses, right? Doing some kinda secret tech thing and taking notes with your eyes?” Eggsy asks. Merlin doesn’t reply. “Wait a second.” Eggsy lowers his voice. “You’re able to do shit just with your eyes?” Merlin simply smiles. “Aces,” Eggsy whispers.

“We also like to go to movies, darling, because we can hold your hand in the dark,” Harry reminds him.

“Weren’t my hand you was trying to hold, you filthy old man,” Eggsy says. 

“Harry,” Merlin says reproachfully.

“Oh shut up.”

“Gregory,” Merlin says suddenly.

“No, he’s Harry,” Eggsy says, frowning at Merlin.

“Gregory!” Harry says, his face lighting up.

A man turns around in front of them and his face lights up. “Hamish? Harry?” He strides over on long legs and gives them each a hug. “How wonderful to see you both. How are you?”

“Doing well, thank you,” Harry says. “How are things at the university?”

“Excellent…always a new crop of minds to manipulate,” the man says with a wink. “How is the tailor shop?”

“Thriving, of course,” Merlin says. “Always a new crop of idiots wishing to parade around in monkey suits.” He gives a pointed look to Harry and the man, who are both wearing bespoke suits.

“You’re just jealous you will never look this good in a suit, Hamish,” the man says with a laugh. He’s quite handsome, with brown hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. His smile is charming, as is his laugh. His voice is slightly posh without being affected, and he looks perfect next to Harry and Merlin. Something chimes in the back of Eggsy’s mind as he looks at the three men together. Gregory.

“I do apologize, Gregory,” Harry says. “This is Eggsy Unwin. He works at the shop.”

Eggsy pastes on a smile even as he crumples inside. He works at the shop. He’s a coworker. Because of course they can’t say what he REALLY is. It’s not like he could bring them to the Estate and explain what they are. Even his own mother doesn’t know. But this is different. “Pleased to meet you,” he says politely, holding out his hand.

“Gregory Monroe, pleasure is all mine.” Of course the man’s handshake is firm. He’s tall and strong and everything Eggsy’s not. And he’s also had sex with Harry and Merlin. He’s Gregory…the one that took Merlin’s paddle so beautifully. “So, Eggsy, you haven’t pulled all your hair out working with these two, I see.”

“Well, I just do odds and ends around the shop, not quite a tailor,” Eggsy says.

“Nonsense, Andrew has said more than once that he doesn’t know what he ever did without you,” Harry says fondly. 

“Andrew! He’s still there? How is he?”

Of course he knows Andrew. “He’s doing well…still the face of Kingsman,” Eggsy says.

He doesn’t say much more, just watches the three men talk and laugh. They quickly maneuver into each other’s personal space, comfortable with one another and happily leaning in or touching a shoulder. Eggsy steps back a bit so they can form a tiny circle. He doesn’t mind. He doesn’t. He knows he’s going home with them…but he also knows this man knows more about his lovers than he could ever find out. Because Gregory is ONE of them. The man’s blue eyes constantly run over Harry, and at one point he looks at Merlin and licks his lips. Jealousy washes through Eggsy and he has to clench his fists to keep from punching the man in the face. He’s only looking, and he has a history of touching. Who wouldn’t feast their eyes on two gorgeous men like Merlin and Harry and not WANT them? Especially when you know what it’s like to have them.

“Well, we should be moving along,” Merlin says finally. “Eggsy’s promised us an excellent dinner and he needs time to prepare it.”

“Oh, you cook?” Gregory says, smiling down at Eggsy. “Thank Christ…these two are nightmares in the kitchen, as I recall.”

“You don’t gotta tell me, I’m fully aware,” Eggsy says with a smile. “I keep them outta the kitchen when I’m working.”

“A wise man.” Gregory actually pats him on the shoulder. “We should get together sometime.” He turns back to Harry and Merlin.

“That sounds lovely,” Harry says. “Our numbers have not changed.”

“Excellent. Well, have a good evening,” Gregory says. “Lovely to have met you, Eggy.”

“Eggsy, and yeah, same here,” Eggsy says.

They turn and go their separate ways, Harry and Merlin chattering about Gregory the entire walk back to the car. Eggsy says nothing, simply climbs into the backseat and looks out the window. If all their ex-lovers looked like THAT, why in the world did they settle for HIM? He remains quiet throughout the ride back home, and once they’re parked he scampers ahead and unlocks the front door. He hangs up his jacket and makes a beeline for the kitchen.

“Do you need any help, my boy?” Harry calls.

“Like I told your friend, you two stay out of my kitchen,” Eggsy snaps.

He lets JB out and gets to work. He quickly whips up a meal and calls them in once it’s ready. They continue to speak of Gregory throughout the meal; apparently it’s been a few years since they’ve seen him. From what Eggsy gathers he is a professor of comparative literature at King’s College London and they met him through mutual friends. The parting was apparently amicable, if their greeting on the street was any indication. Merlin actually laughs more than once as he and Harry reminisce about old times, although they do not discuss what was done in the bedroom.

That’s fine with Eggsy. He doesn’t need them to describe it, because he can see it perfectly in his mind. Gregory’s long frame bent over Merlin’s lap as he spanks him, or his arse red from Merlin’s paddle as he sucks Harry’s cock. Eggsy has seen the paddle although Merlin has NEVER suggested that he try to use it on him. A spank from Merlin’s firm hand is good enough for Eggsy, thank you. He cannot imagine allowing Merlin to pretty much beat him, although he knows Merlin is NOT Dean and never would be. He shudders at the thought of that hard wood connecting with his backside.

“Are you all right, Eggsy?” Harry’s eyes are warm with concern. “You’ve been quite through dinner.”

“Who could get a word in edgewise with you two jabbering on?” Eggsy asks as he clears the plates. “Ain’t never heard Merlin talk this much all at once.”

“That is an exaggeration,” Merlin says as he gets up as well.

“I got all this, go smoke your pipes or drink your sherry or whatever you feel like doing,” Eggsy says.

“Thank you for dinner, darling. It was excellent as usual.” Harry comes over to kiss the back of his neck.

“Course…my job, innit?”

“And you do it so well, every time.” 

Harry and Merlin leave him alone in the kitchen and he starts water in the sink, sighing as he adds dish soap.

“Well, what have we here?” Harry says in surprise as Eggsy crawls into the room. “Look, Hamish…our puppy has come to visit.”

“We have nae seen him in quite some time.” Merlin holds out a hand and Eggsy crawls over to lick it. Merlin cups Eggsy’s chin in his hand and looks into his eyes. Eggsy does his best to look like a loving pet, not a jealous worthless idiot. “Our good boy.” Eggsy yips and head butts Merlin’s leg before crawling over to his bed and basket of toys. He pulls out his ball and takes it to Harry.

“Our puppy wishes to play.” Harry throws it and Eggsy scampers after it. “Do you remember that time at the bed and breakfast, Hamish? When they forgot to leave us a key? You were livid, and it took both Gregory AND myself to calm you down.”

Bed and breakfast? So he wasn’t the first lover they took away for a weekend. Eggsy somberly brings the ball back to Harry, who throws it again without looking. “For the amount we paid that weekend the owner should have been there to bloody let us in himself,” Merlin growls. 

“Thank God Gregory is a smooth talker, or you might have been arrested,” Harry says with a laugh.

“He does have a way with words,” Merlin agrees. Eggsy brings the ball and drops it at Merlin’s feet. Merlin scratches behind his ears but ignores the ball, even when Eggsy nudges against his leg a few times. “What is with ye, pet? So needy tonight.” Merlin rubs down his back a bit. “I do remember him having to cover for YOU a few times, Harry. Like when that maitre’d…”

“Oh, DON’T remind me,” Harry groans. “I do believe Gregory might have paid the man off.”

Eggsy leaves the ball at Merlin’s feet and goes back to his bed. At the corner is a small stuffed pug, a gift from Merlin that Eggsy thought of as a joke at the time it was given. Now it looks…comforting. He picks it up in his mouth and crawls out of the room with it. As soon as he’s in the hall he stands up and pulls the puppy ears from his head. He goes to the spare room and carefully pulls out the tail plug. He cleans it and puts it away before heading to the loo. He studies himself in the mirror for a long moment. Gregory Monroe would never put on ears and crawl around with a rubber ball. He’s a professor. He proudly took Merlin’s paddle. 

Eggsy wanders down the hall to the master suite, still naked, carrying the stuffed dog. He goes to their trunk of toys and opens it, retrieving the paddle and sitting on the bed. He runs his hand over it and slaps it against his palm a bit. No. He simply can’t. Eggsy returns to the guest room, picks up the stuffed dog, and cuddles it close before crawling into bed with it.

JB runs into the living room, barks at Merlin, barks at Harry, and hops around a bit. “Where is your Daddy, little man?” Harry asks. “Do you need to go out?” JB leaves the room at lightning speed.

“I suppose that is a yes.” Merlin stands and stretches, bending down to pick up the rubber ball. “Pet, we dinnae leave our toys around for someone to step on!” He calls. “Pet?”

“He was just here a moment ago,” Harry says. “I’ll take JB out. Perhaps he went upstairs.”

“I’ll lock up,” Merlin says. “Odd of Eggsy to leave without permission, though.”

Merlin checks the locks on the front door and ambles into the kitchen. Spotless as usual. He smiles. Their boy is amazing. Handsome, smart, strong, and a hell of a cook. “All right, young man. Into your crate.” JB obediently climbs onto his blanket and Harry locks the crate. “Perhaps Eggsy was tired.”

“Going to bed without saying good night? That’s not like him.” Merlin leads the way upstairs. “Maybe he’s waiting in bed for us,” he says hopefully. He does love coming to bed and finding their gorgeous naked lover already there.

“Well, Hamish…if you had plans for the evening, you could have hinted about it,” Harry says with a wink. He walks around the bed and picks up the paddle, which is laying on the duvet. “It’s been a very long time since you used this on me, but I suppose I could…”

“I dinnae get that out, Harry,” Merlin says quietly. “Ye know I would never use that on ye without a great deal of negotiation first.”

“Eggsy?” Harry whispers.

“This is strange,” Merlin says. He leads the way down to the guest bedroom, pushing the door open. A form is under the covers in the dark. He flips on the light. “Eggsy?”

“Wot?”

“Eggsy, are you all right? Are you ill?” Harry asks, immediately going to the side of the bed.

“Just tired. Sorry I didn’t say good night.”

Merlin whips the covers back. His eyes widen when he sees Eggsy cuddling with his stuffed dog. “Lad, is there something ye wish to speak with us about?”

“No.” Eggsy yanks the covers back up.

Merlin completely pulls them off the bed. “I believe we all agreed upon communication.”

“I’m communicating quite clearly that I want to go to sleep.” Eggsy closes his eyes. Merlin sighs, pulls his arm back, and delivers a spank to Eggsy’s naked arse. “FUCK!” Eggsy yells. He sits up and rubs his arse, glaring at Merlin.

“Try again, boy.” Merlin glares right back.

“Eggsy, why did you get out Merlin’s paddle?” Harry asks quietly.

Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Oh. Didn’t put that back. Sorry.”

Merlin’s lost. Eggsy looks ashamed yet hurt. He replays the evening in his mind, step by step. They’d had a lovely time at the movie, and then the run-in with Gregory, which has nothing to do with Eggsy. A delicious dinner, time spent together in the living room. Merlin frowns. Eggsy came in as a puppy, which was unusual. There’s something tying this together, Merlin knows it. The paddle. Gregory. “Eggsy, ye are unhappy,” he says finally. “Something has hurt your feelings and I wish ye would not sit there and wait for us to muddle around.”

Eggsy slowly sits up, playing with the ear of his stuffed dog. “I guess I’m just wondering what I’m good for, like why you settled for me.”

Harry and Merlin stare at each other in disbelief. “SETTLED for ye?”

“Yeah. I mean…remember when I asked you about your thirds and what they brought to the table? Each of them did things I can’t do…except for the rope play. Getting better about that. But the others all did this crazy stuff for you, stuff you both really like. And I know you love me…never have doubted that for a second,” Eggsy insists. “Dunno why you and Gregory didn’t last, but he’s fucking GORGEOUS, isn’t he? And he’s a professor. He’s educated and smart. That tall handsome bloke let you bend him over and paddle him, Merlin. PADDLE HIM. I can’t EVER let you do that. Just holding it and smacking my hand with it made me nervous. All I can do is say ‘Yes, Master’ or ‘Yes, Sir’ and parade around with a tail up my arse and ears on my head. And even that ain’t a big deal cuz you pretty much ignored me when I was doing it tonight.” Eggsy sighs and blinks hard. “Ain’t like I wanna be the center of attention all the time or nothing but fuck…you wouldn’t even throw the damn ball when I brought it to you. And when I’m a puppy…” Eggsy angrily wipes at a tear.

“When you’re a puppy you’re emotional vulnerable, and we didn’t pay attention to that,” Harry says softly. He sits down next to Eggsy, with Merlin soon joining on the other side. “I am very sorry, Eggsy.”

“I know you can’t go walking around saying, ‘This is Eggsy, he’s our boyfriend,’ or whatever you call me, but I felt like just another coworker.”

“We didn’t continue with Gregory because we didn’t wish to, lad,” Merlin tells him. “He is a very good person, a kind man. He enjoys being paddled, I enjoyed paddling him, and Harry enjoyed watching. But after a while he was ready to move on to another situation, and we were ready to let him go. Because that’s all it was…friendship with a bit of activity in the bedroom. Nothing like we feel with you.”

“I know you two are fucking fit, and everyone who sees you probably wants you. He was eying you up, Harry, and he looked at you like you was a fucking steak and he was starving, Merlin. But the difference is that he KNOWS what you taste like and feel like and all the things that are mine now. I guess I got a bit jealous, and I couldn’t help comparing myself to him. It’s bad enough comparing myself to YOU all the time.”

A thought occurs to Merlin. “We are nae looking to let ye go like we did him, Eggsy. Ye are quite special, something very unique. Something we’ve never had before.”

“I’m so sorry you felt so inadequate, darling.” Harry pulls Eggsy into his arms. “You are anything but. As Hamish said, you are one of a kind. No one else has gotten into our hearts the way you have. Before you came along, I’m not sure Hamish even HAD a heart.”

“Lovely, Harry, thank ye,” Merlin says wryly, although it finally gets a smile out of Eggsy. “And ye are right, we did not pay appropriate attention to ye when you were a puppy. We’ve never had a puppy…you are our first. And just as real dog masters sometimes make mistakes, we made one tonight.” Merlin leans in and kisses him. “How about we make it up to ye right here, right now?”

“You don’t gotta make anything up to me.”

“Oh, but we do.” Merlin bites his nose. “Harry, why don’t ye undress and pay attention to our boy? I will be right back.”

“Gladly,” Harry says, immediately standing and removing his cardigan.

They have supplies in virtually every room of he house, but Merlin wants to give Eggsy time to settle, to relax with Harry. What Harry said was correct; they’d ignored Eggsy’s needs when he came in as a puppy and Merlin is quite angry with himself. He’s new to expressing emotion, even admitting he HAS emotions. But that was a basic dom/master rule, and he failed. 

He goes to the master bedroom and undresses, returning to the guest room completely naked. Eggsy and Harry are naked on the bed in each others arms, kissing and gently caressing one another. “That is beautiful,” Merlin comments.

“Yes, he is,” Harry says, his slender fingers stroking Eggsy’s hard cock.

“Harry, are ye feeling at all limber this evening?” Merlin asks.

Harry gives him a surprised look. Merlin raises an eyebrow, gives a pointed glance in Eggsy’s direction, and then looks back at Harry. Harry smiles, his face tender as he also looks at Eggsy. “Yes, I do believe I am.” He kisses Eggsy again, slowly rolling him onto his back. “Just stay put, darling.”

Merlin sits on the edge of the bed with his back to Eggsy as Harry gets up. He walks around and stretches out over Merlin’s lap. He’s up far enough that he can continue to kiss Eggsy, but the important parts are right where Merlin can easily reach. He opens the lube and runs a hand over Harry’s back and arse. “Ye are as fit as the day I met ye, Harry.”

“Hardly,” Harry murmurs, but he wriggles with appreciation as Merlin spreads him with one hand.

“What’s going on?” Eggsy asks.

“Hush,” Harry says, kissing him quiet.

Merlin takes his time opening Harry, making sure he’s stretched and ready. Harry hasn’t bottomed in a while; Eggsy is all too happy to take that position. Harry is whimpering and writhing on Merlin’s lap and he finally pushes him away. “All right, Harry.”

“Wot…” Eggsy begins as Harry straddles his legs. “Harry?” Eggsy gasps as Harry opens the lube and starts to stroke Eggsy’s cock. 

“Just relax, Eggsy,” Merlin murmurs, crawling over to kiss him. He watches as Harry arranges his long legs so he can kneel up over Eggsy. “Let Harry take you.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy moans. Harry winces as he slowly sinks down. “Oh fuck FUCK you’re so tight!”

“You feel so good, my boy.” Harry rises up and then down again. “Perfect…so perfect…”

“Harry.” Eggsy rests his hands on Harry’s slender hips, looking up at him adoringly. “I love you so much…you didn’t, fuck, you didn’t have to do this!”

“You act as if it’s a punishment, Eggsy,” Harry says with a smile.

“Jesus, neither of ye are doing it right if you’re having a conversation!” Merlin snaps, his own cock angry at not being included.

“You’re right, Merlin,” Eggsy says, arching his hips a bit. Harry hisses, his fingernails digging into Eggsy’s chest.

He starts riding Eggsy, but soon Eggsy is an equal participant. Every time Harry comes down Eggsy thrusts up, and they’re soon both groaning and panting. Merlin takes turns kissing them, but soon even he is panting as Eggsy’s talented hand starts working his cock. “You are perfect for us, Eggsy,” Harry gasps. “You are everything we need, everything we want…we aren’t…we aren’t settling. We love you.”

“Oh, fuck, Harry…Harry, I’m so close.” Eggsy releases Merlin’s cock so he can grab at Harry’s waist.

“Come, my darling boy, come in me,” Harry murmurs, leaning forward to kiss him. Eggsy cries out, head falling back and eyes closing as he pushes inside Harry one last time.

“Harry,” Eggsy says weakly, trying to grab at Harry’s cock.

“No, dearest, just rest,” Harry murmurs, kissing him again.

“Please, want you two…wanna watch…” Eggsy pants. “Come on me…want it…touch yourselves please?”

Merlin cannot help but obey such pretty begging. He leans over Eggsy and strokes himself, fisting Harry’s hair with the other hand and holding him close. “Do what our lad says, husband.”

Harry groans and soon the room is filled with the sounds of hands slipping over skin, wet kisses, panting breaths, and then they’re almost simultaneously shooting onto Eggsy’s strong chest. He moans beneath them, wincing as Harry’s body clenches around his softening cock. “I need to move, Eggsy…I think my legs have fallen asleep,” Harry tells him apologetically. Eggsy chuckles and helps Harry up and off. Harry groans and flops onto his back, straightening his legs with an audible crack.

“I get the hint, I will get us cleaned up.” Merlin hurries to the hallway bath and comes back with wet flannels. He isn’t too bad but Eggsy’s a mess of sweat and come. Merlin lovingly cleans him off, and then hands the flannel to his husband. “Would ye be amenable to sleeping in our bed with us, lad? There is more room there, and I wish to have ye near me.”

“Of course,” Eggsy says with a brilliant smile. Merlin rolls his eyes. That’s Eggsy’s ‘my Hamish has shown emotion and I love it’ smile.

They brush teeth and use the loo and finally climb into bed together, Eggsy safely tucked in the middle. “I have something to tell you, Eggsy.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “I know you think about those other men more than you’d care to admit.”

“Ain’t like I obsess or nothing,” Eggsy mutters. “But I do wonder if I’m enough sometimes.”

“What I just did with you…I never did with ANY of them,” Harry says. Eggsy looks at Merlin who silently nods in agreement. “I had a good time with them…I’m not going to lie about that. But I never trusted any of them the way I trust you. Not one.” He kisses Eggsy. “I allowed you inside me. I never did that with them.”

“Really?” Eggsy’s eyes are like saucers.

“Aye, lad. Harry has done it a few times for missions, but never in our private lives. He saves that for me…and now you.”

“Harry.” Eggsy blinks hard. “You really think I’m that special.”

“No, darling. I KNOW you’re that special.”


End file.
